Walk Away
by RSnFAdB
Summary: D/G pela música 'walk away' Franz Ferdinand


N/A: Espero que me perdoem por eventuais erros, pois não houve betagem

Caso queiram ouvir a música se chama 'Walk away' da banda Franz Ferdinand: br./watch?vqII2RBVcEKQ

Fanfic dedicada a yumi baka-chan

Enjoy!

* * *

**Walk Away**

Ela era inocente demais para alguém orgulhoso como ele. Ele partiu não poderia continuar sendo culpado por um ato tão terrível, e irreparável. Sabia que quando a encontrasse novamente deveria fazê-la odiá-lo, Deveria lhe dizer coisas horríveis para que ela não se entristeça de estar longe, para que a perda seja suportável, para que ela possa esquecê-lo e nunca mais amá-lo.

_Swapped my innocence for pride_

_  
Crushed the end within my stride  
_

_Said 'I'm strong now I know that I'm a leaver"_

_I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away_

_  
Mascara bleeds a blackened tear  
_

_And I am cold, Yes I'm cold, But not as cold as you are_

_  
_Todos diziam que ele era frio, frio como o inverno, e que ela era a primavera, mas o que não sabiam, é que ela também era fria tão fria quanto ele podia ser. Ele era forte podia suportar a dor de abandoná-la, e saber que nunca mais a veria após está noite. Podia suportar viver sem o seu coração, pois sem ela ele estaria perdido para sempre.

_I love the sound of you walking away, you walking away_

_  
I love the sound of you walking away, walking away hey hey_

- Não te quero mais – disse frio olhando-a com sua típica expressão de desprezo – Mas admito que foi divertido – Sorriu malicioso. Ela nada disse – Não quero mais vê-la, então nunca mais me procure – Então Surgiu uma lágrima escura de seus olhos verdes, ela chorava por ele, ele nada disse mas quis abraçá-la e lhe dizer o quanto a amava, que tudo isso era mentira, que poderiam ficar juntos... Mas não podia consolá-la, senão tudo seria em vão, pois se eles ficassem juntos ela morreria, e isso ele nunca iria suportar... Não podia parar tinha que prosseguir até que ela estivesse tão ferida, que o odiaria tanto a ponto de não querer mais vê-lo.

_Why don't you walk away?_

_  
No buildings will fall down  
_

_Won't you walk away?  
_

_No quake will split the ground  
_

_Won't you walk away?  
_

_The sun won't swallow the sky  
_

_Won't you walk away?  
_

_Statues will not cry  
_

_Won't you walk away?  
_

_Why don't you walk away?_

Se ela o olhasse nos olhos, tinha medo de falhar, que ele não pudesse protegê-la, pois ela perceberia que era mentira. "Preciso ser forte, e continuar desacreditado".

- O que foi Weasley – Disse o mais frio possível sentindo-me extremamente culpado e ferido – Ficou triste? Pensou que era verdade meu 'amor' por você, pensou que foi a única para quem eu disse todas aquelas coisas? – "Foi sim" Pensei – Vocês mulheres são tão fáceis de enganar... É só dizer 'Eu te amo' e elas pensam que é verdade! – Ela me olhou realmente magoada, mas não foi embora esperando que eu me desmentisse.

- Porque você não vai embora? – Prossegui atacando-a – Ninguém vai sentir sua falta, ninguém espera que você fique NINGUEM TE QUER AQUI! – Terminei apontando para mim mesmo no peito. Ela virou-se e foi embora sem derramar nenhuma outra lágrima, agora eu tinha certeza... Ela me odiava.

_  
__I cannot turn to see those eyes  
As apologies may rise  
I must be strong and stay an unbeliever  
And love the sound of you walking away, you walking away  
Mascara bleeds into my eye  
And I'm not cold, I am old, At least as old as you are_

Quando ela se foi não pude me conter, e me pus a chorar sem controle algum. Finalmente acabou agora ela estava livre para voltar a ser feliz, para esquecê-lo. Enquanto ele... A amaria para sempre.

_And as you walk away?  
Oh, as you walk away?  
My headstone crumbles down  
As you walk away?  
The Hollywood wind's a howl  
As you walk away?  
The Kremlin's falling  
As you walk away?  
Radio 4 is static  
As you walk away?  
Oh, as you walk away?  
The stab of stiletto  
On a silent night  
Stalin smiles  
Hitler laughs  
Churchill claps  
Mao Tse-Tung  
On the back_

* * *

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado!

Agradecimentos a Yumi baka-chan


End file.
